Devour You
by boysloveboys
Summary: I killed them all because you told me to. That first command, written in their blood, tied us together for eternity. You became mine then, and I became yours....


_Calix: Finally got around to finishing this. It's short but please enjoy. :3 Written from Sebastian's POV._

_

* * *

_

I want to devour you.

The first cry that rose from your cracked lips, pleading for rescue, was the first attraction. I sensed it more than heard it, and I followed the thrum of your pounding heart to where you were, caged like a small animal. Your soul drew me to you so strongly that I must admit I was quite shocked to see you were nothing more than a little child, helpless and abused. How could I resist? I had to help you. You intrigued me—_intrigue_ me—more than you can ever know.

I killed them.

I killed them all because you told me to. That first command, written in their blood, tied us together for eternity. You became mine then, and I became yours. I carried you away from that forsaken place and you slept in my arms so peacefully, no doubt your first steady sleep in so long. You probably don't even remember that span of time when I took you home again, but by the time we had reached the estate, I had taken on my familiar form as your butler. This was the only way for me to blend in.

Something in you longed for your mother and your father. I could feel it. I tried my best at that time to give you that feeling of comfort, but being what I am, I confess these abilities are somewhat foreign to me. I held you tighter and wrapped you in my jacket; you were so tiny, hidden somewhere inside the black fabric. The sun was rising. I had not seen such a sight in very long. It was beautiful, just as you were in that moment: serene but tainted by the night, the dawn mist swirling all around us.

The mansion was nearly empty when we arrived. I peeled the bloodied coat from your beaten body and washed it tenderly. The hot water flushed pink-brown with the blood, tears, and dirt from your white skin. Your eyelashes fluttered but you did not wake. I let you sleep as I carried you to bed. I did not leave your side, even as the sun rose to near its zenith above the house.

Once clean, your scent intoxicated me. The sweet, pure smell of a boy… it was as if you had never been taken away. But already my own scent, deep and dark as a forest lake, was overcoming yours. It made me smile. We were becoming one, even this soon. The more I stayed by your side, the more I wanted to be yours. I wanted you to be mine.

Years have passed and now we are alone in this room. You sit at your desk, your blue eye roaming over the prototype plush toys and your hands following shortly behind. You hug them with the passion of a small child, testing their softness and durability with one firm embrace. I smile to myself as I set your cup of tea down beside a white rabbit, who stares up at me with a comforting yet dead expression. I turn my attention on you instead.

Blue has always been your best color, but today you are in black, like I am. Always. The cream-colored bow at your neck, which I tied for you this morning, has come slightly undone. That is unacceptable. I lean in to fix it, and you yield, turning your chin up but continuing your work. Your parted peony lips point towards mine, but you keep your eyes pointed down at the desk. Pristine white gloves touch the vanilla crème fabric, deftly untying the bow before re-knotting it properly.

I take the time to look at you. When you are so engrossed in your work, you're admirable. So like an adult, so mature, so diligent.

You're like a brave little kitten, pretending to be bigger than you are. I want to breathe you in and touch your soft cheek, and whisper sweet nothings into your ear. Granted, I have no idea what humans like to hear in that respect, but I want to tell you everything that rages inside me. I know you would never hear any of it. You would make that angry face of yours and tell me to stop playing with you. But I would mean every single word.

I want to steal you away and never return. Take you to a place where no one else will ever find us.

I want to caress your hair and kiss your lips. Lick you from the tip of your nose to the points of your delicate toes.

I want to feel you from the inside out, make myself feverish in you as you scream only my name, and I whisper only yours.

I want to devour you and make you mine forever.


End file.
